Housings for vehicle electronic units receive electronic components disposed on printed circuit boards. The printed circuit boards must be protected from dust and moisture.
Vehicle electronic unit housings are regularly exposed to large temperature fluctuations. During a rise in temperature, air in the receiving spaces of the housings expand and must be discharged to the outside in order to prevent mechanical stresses that could cause the housings to rupture. Conventionally, venting devices are used that place the receiving spaces in communication with atmosphere surrounding the housings.
For aesthetic reasons, electronic unit housings are frequently painted over, together with the components on which they are disposed. With conventional electronic unit housings, it is possible for atomized paint to settle in and clog the venting devices. In addition, electronic unit housings are regularly cleaned together with their associated vehicles by means of steam jets. With conventional electronic unit housings, this can result in moisture penetrating the receiving spaces and causing damage (e.g., to membranes therein).